User blog:RobertRichtofen/The Sign
It was a nice, breezy night when my friend Michael and I were walking to Michaels' house. When we arrived we did out little handshake that we made to signify our friendship. 3 years as friends. We consider each other as brothers. But that is beside the point. I walked back home when I seen something starnge. In the park that has been closed down for years I seen what seemed to be a dark figure running to the bushes and disappear out of sight. I figured I was seeing shit. So I walked into my house to be welcomed with open arms from my girlfriend Angie. We lived in a single home with just ourselves. As of kids. None. But as I sat down at my computer desk to read some Creepypasta. Mid-way through "Cupcakes" I got a call on my cell from Michael. I picked up and said "Hello?" All of a sudden Michaels' voice was shouting "I figured it out! I figured it out!" I really had no idea of what he was talking about so I said "What did you figure out?". No reply then a click. He hung up on me. So I just thought he figured out something about Black Ops 2 or something so I shrugged it off . eat my dinner, and went to bed. The next morning I turned on the TV and all I saw was "Local man missing" and a picture of Michael. At this point I was scared. I got up, got dressed, grabbed my car keys, and hurried to Mike's house. When I arrived his wife was outside crying when she seen me she got up and hugged me a huge hug. I asked her what happened and all she said was "When I went upstairs to go to bed his desk light was on but he wasn't there. All there was on the desk was this." She handed me a piece of paper that said "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no FUCK! The warehouse." As soon as I seen "the warehouse" something clicked inside my head. The warehouse was our little hang out spot. It was a run down warehouse that was abandoned because of a mass murder that had happened there. It had 3 floors and has that eery feeling to it. So I frantically drove to the warhouse where the doot to inside was wide open. I got out and ran inside. The place was empty. Then out of the corner of my eye I seen a dark red gooey substance on the floor. "Blood!" I thought right away. But who's could it be? All of a sudden I heard a loud scream coming up from the 2nd floor and footsteps following. I got up and went back to my car to get my flashlight and gun. I started running up the stairs and held the gun up with the flashlight held underneath. I walked slowly and alert of the building. It was creepy and it had the feeling of depression in it. I passed rooms full of old computers, desks, beds, and all of that when I heard a loud thump come from upstairs. As I walked over towards the steps I seen something falling from the railing from upstairs to the floor all the way at the bottom and land with a SPLAT. So I ran back downstairs to check what fell and to my surprise it was Michael! At this point my body was filled with fear when I seen a paganist sign on the corpses lifeless back. I knew Michael was a satanist but what did he do?! I heard a deep laughter as if it was coming from something....... unnatural. I looked up to see a dark figure scurrying across the roof. My eyes widened as I shined my light on the creature. It feel to the floor where I was without anything happen to it. I shined my light on it and I was fucking scared shitless. It seemed to be 7 or 8 feet tall. Maroonish colored skin. It's hands weren't even hands they were.... claws. Petruding from it's head were horns. Without thinking my body acted. I aimed my gun at the creature and shot at it and shot at it till it was on the floor. I turned and made for the door. When I turned back all I saw was Michaels' body. Sprawled out and lifeless. I held back tears as I noticed that THING! That CREATURE! It was gone. So I got back in my car and drove back home. That night I cried at the thought of losing my best friend. I went to sleep and all I saw was that fucking sign! I woke up screaming in the middle of the night. Angie still sleeping. It was 5 in the morning. I turned on the channel to the news where they were doing a report. There it was. That fucking sign! I turned off the T.V. and as I started walking to the kitchen to make something to eat. I seen it. That creature on a roof 4 or 5 houses away. Looking at me. I knew it was looking at me because I felt it's piercing eyes peering into me. I knew that I was in danger now. To this day I'm running away from my past. I knew that my old ways were gonna catch up someday. I'm scared out of my mind. I keep seeing.... creatures not just one but many. Well this is it for now. Category:Blog posts